1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of lighting fixtures for residences and commercial properties, and, more particularly, is in the field of covers for recessed lighting fixtures for stairways, hallways and other walking areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many residences and commercial properties have stairways, hallways and other walking areas that are lighted by recessed low wattage fixtures placed low on the wall or column or placed in a stair riser to provide lighting with low illumination so that a person can see the portion of the floor, walkway or the step without illuminating the entire hall, the walkway or stairway. Some conventional fixtures are covered with a plastic or metallic plate having a louvered grill that directs the light downward towards the area where a person steps. Other conventional fixtures include rectangular or round frames that hold frosted glass or plastic lenses of corresponding shapes. Although such louvered plates or lenses are functional, the plates and lenses are generally not attractive and do not add to the decor of a residence or commercial property.